


APUESTAS DE AMOR

by Serena4



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-18 06:16:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14206920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serena4/pseuds/Serena4
Summary: Solo un pequeño relato de la niñez y juventud de Thor y Loki, haciendo apuestas y cobrando sus trofeos.





	1. A VECES CUANDO PIERDES... GANAS

La Reina Frigga alzó su hermoso rostro, de serena belleza y dulce sonrisa, recorrió con la azul mirada el jardín privado de sus habitaciones en Valhalla, buscando entre la parvada de chiquillos que corrían y jugaban, a sus dos amados retoños… tras encontrarlos hablando tranquilamente bajo la sombra fresca de un enorme y frondoso arbusto, ladeó su noble cabeza contamplándolos con satisfacción y regresó a la charla con algunas de sus damas y madres de los otros niños. Con ellas, como cada jueves, se reunía, tomaba el té y sus vástagos se divertían bajo su vigilante cuidado.

-Paga tu apuesta- dijo el mayor de los niños reales, el primogénito del Rey Odín, el orgullo de Asgard… de unos siete años, alto y fuerte, rubios y solares cabellos, ojos de zafiro y sonrisa abierta, mientras extendía la mano con autoridad hacia su hermano menor- Te gané… y debes entregar lo que apostamos.

Más delgado que su hermano, con un agrio gesto de enfado, clavando en el suelo sus preciosos ojos de esmeralda y dejando que su largo cabello de azabache le cubriera la cara, el otro niño metió sus manos en los bolsillos, decidido a no cumplir su parte de aquel juego.

-No era en serio… no quiero darte mi esfera favorita… ni ninguna otra de mis esferas voladoras…

-Pero perdiste, Loki… el juego es así, el que pierde, entrega la mejor de sus esferas al que gana… y yo gané… siempre te gano… Ahora puedo elegir y quiero tu esfera verde, es la que vuela con más velocidad y la que golpea con más fuerza.

Con todo el pesar del mundo, el pequeño pelinegro sacó de sus bolsillos todas las pequeñas y brillantes esferas voladoras y las mostró en sus manitas extendidas, Thor, el mayor, miró con ojos codiciosos la de color jade, la preferida de su hermanito. La tomó sin dudarlo y la alzó para mostrarle su trofeo a los otros niños que esperaban ansiosos el cobro del vencedor.

-Es mi favorita…- repitió Loki, con su vocecita quebrada por la tristeza.

Todos exclamaron y felicitaron a Thor, ganador absoluto del juego. Luego, con el mismo entusiasmo de su luminosa niñez, se fueron corriendo tras las espadas de madera, ruidosos y dinámicos, dispuestos a organizar una imaginaria batalla contra los gigantes de hielo, olvidando de inmediato al más pequeño, que no podía controlar su llanto ante la pérdida de su tesoro esférico.

Cuando un par de horas más tarde, la cita de juegos terminó, cada uno de los invitados fue llamado a la mesa para compartir la merienda, montañas de fruta, pan con miel y leche fresca fueron devorados por los pequeños y finalmente se despidieron de la hospitalidad de la Reina, marchando de la mano de sus madres o de sus ayas. Frigga envió a Thor directo a tomar un baño y le dijo que más tarde pasaría por su habitación para darle las buenas noches. El rubio dio un beso a su madre y obedeció.

-Thor, espera… ¿Dónde está Loki? ¿Acaso no jugaba con ustedes?- le gritó, haciendo que el primogénito se volviera para responder sin detenerse.

-Se fue corriendo a jugar en la fuente, madre…

Frigga lo encontró exactamente en el lugar que su hijo mayor dijo, reclinado sobre la fuente, observando con gestito enojado a los peces de colores que nadaban entre las aguas cristalinas… Loki metía la mano para atraparlos, cuando tenía uno, lo sacaba fuera, esperando que el pobre pececito comenzara a agonizar abriendo sus branquias ansiosamente para al final devolverlo a la fuente y verlo alejarse nadando a toda velocidad.

-Volverás…- murmuró- Te gusta que te trate mal…

Frigga se estremeció al escucharlo, pensó de inmediato reprender al niño por su comportamiento cruel, pero ya tenía la experiencia de que, cuando Loki se portaba mal, era contraproducente intentar castigarlo. Su pequeño poseía un temperamento muy emocional, podía enojarse hasta perder el control o ponerse infinitamente triste… ninguno de los dos extremos era del agrado a su corazón de madre… y de acuerdo a los consejos de los sabios, trataba al niño con todo cuidado, de manera que no provocara su disgusto… más grande, seguro comprendería lo errado de sus acciones y aprendería a controlarlas. Frigga también sabía quién era en parte culpable del enojo de Loki.

-Ven cariño…- le dijo la dulce Dama, alejándolo para que desistiera de torturar a los inocentes pececillos- Cuéntame qué sucedió con tu hermano mayor, dime que te hizo Thor esta vez...

Thor no lo esperaba, ni lo imaginaba siquiera… pero esa noche quedó castigado por abusar de su tamaño y edad para quedarse con los juguetes de su pequeño hermano de cinco años. Frigga lo obligó, además, a devolver la preciada esfera y pedir disculpas. El rubio obedeció a lo primero, pero no cedió a lo segundo ya que no había abusado, sino que ganó limpiamente en el juego, para eso eran las esferas y Loki había apostado que lo derrotaría, por su orgullo y terquedad, el mayor sumó más días de castigo en sus habitaciones, sin salir al patio de juegos por una semana.

Por supuesto, Loki recuperó su tesoro y no se acercó a su hermano para nada.

La última noche de su castigo, el mayor de los hijos de Odín terminó su cena y el sirviente retiró su plato, colocando enseguida el delicioso pan con miel que a los dos niños tanto gustaba. Loki comenzó a comerlo con gran apetito y Thor solicitó permiso para retirarse a su alcoba. Frigga había concedido el dulce postre un día antes, pero su orgulloso retoño no dio su brazo a torcer. Entonces Odín aceptó su petición y le autorizó para que fuera a su habitación.

-¿Todavía no te disculparás con Loki?- preguntó Frigga, mirando a su hijo saborearse por el dulce, pero sin ceder en su bien plantado orgullo e irse a la cama sin probarlo. Thor negó con la cabeza y se fue.

-¿Mi hermano ya no me quiere?- preguntó Loki, con el gesto de la más pura inocencia e incredulidad en su carita y las enormes lágrimas brillando en sus ojos de jade. Frigga acarició su negro cabello, mientras el noble Rey bebía su copa de hidromiel, sin ocuparse de los líos infantiles. La disciplina en el hogar era asunto de su esposa, no de él. Y Loki siempre demostraba ser un niño sentimental y débil, estaba mucho más orgulloso de la altivez del primogénito.

Finalmente, Thor abrió la puerta… su madre estaba ahí y tras ella, el pequeño Loki. La Reina, viendo al mayor regresar a la cama y hacer gesto de enojo por la presencia del menor, empujó al pelinegro gentilmente hacia adelante, obligándolo a que hablara con su hermano.

-Thor… quiero pedirte perdón por culparte… yo perdí la apuesta y tú ganaste…- dijo, ofreciéndole el juguete de la discordia y un plato de pan con miel- ¿Me perdonas? Madre me ha castigado y ahora seré yo quien se quede sin postre por una semana...

-Yo no quiero ya tu esfera…- respondió el rubio, mirando de reojo el dulce- Pero tampoco quiero que digas mentiras sobre mí y que te crean… yo no digo mentiras nunca… 

-Madre dice que no debemos apostar… que los dos nos portamos mal, pero yo más… perdóname hermano… por favor…

Ahora Loki buscaba mirar directamente a Thor a los ojos, poniéndole ese gesto de súplica semejante a un pequeño cervatillo recién nacido. Thor quería mucho a su hermanito, aunque nunca se lo dijera, así que verlo sinceramente arrepentido lo hizo bajar sus defensas y aceptar sus disculpas. Casi de inmediato, Loki se acercó… le dio un beso en la mejilla en señal de reconciliación… ese sería para siempre, el primer beso entre los dos que recordarían por el resto de sus vidas.

***

-Paga tu apuesta… yo gané.

El muchacho rubio sonrió con tono fanfarrón… como siempre, en las contiendas de fuerza, no necesitaba esforzarse demasiado para ser el vencedor absoluto. Y por supuesto, disfrutaba mucho doblegar el endiablado orgullo y altivez de su hermano. Loki siempre disgustaba a Thor, en las clases de la Academia fácilmente lo hacía quedar como un tonto y delante de sus amigos siempre intentaba evidenciar su ignorancia en algún tema. El mayor siempre caía en sus engaños, siempre creía sus mentiras y el menor se aprovechaba en su propio favor… pero también resultaba bastante sencillo para el hijo de Odín provocar al espigado, agudo e intolerante ojiverde. De manera que cuando se cansaba de ser burlado, simplemente retaba a Loki en un duelo con espadas, con kali o su favorito… cuerpo a cuerpo… era de lo más simple ganarle y humillarlo… además, no le gustaba apalear a su hermano menor… LE ENCANTABA.

-¡No estoy vencido!- exclamó Loki, evitando colocar su espalda totalmente contra el barro donde estaban peleando. Con toda su fuerza, arqueaba su estilizado cuerpo para no ceder- Y tú, enorme bilgesnipe, no me vas a ganar…

Loki empujó la pierna en la que el mayor estaba apoyado, el suelo mojado y el barro resbaladizo le ayudaron y Thor cayó de bruces, llenándose la cara de lodo. Loki alcanzó la vara de kali que había perdido. Dueño nuevamente de su formidable arma, asestó un par de golpes en la espalda fuerte del otro, que se quejó y lanzó las más floridas maldiciones, pero usando sus músculos, giró y detuvo el tercer saetazo.

El enfrentamiento entre los dos hermanos se reanudó, Thor no necesitó dar ventaja alguna, porque la rabia de Loki era tanta, que le daba la fuerza necesaria para convertirse en un adversario de peligro. Los dos estaban rodeados de los amigos y compañeros de la Academia donde realizaban sus estudios, que con sus gritos se dividían entre dar el apoyo al rubio o al pelinegro, lo que fuera, con tal de ver a los Príncipes darse una soberana paliza.

Los Einherjar tenían órdenes concretas: No permitirle a Thor que armara peleas, que no abusara de su poder y su realeza. Pero lo cierto era que entre las travesuras de Loki, las pendencias de Thor y las discusiones entre ellos mismos, Odín tenía para rato con la disciplina de sus vástagos. De manera que los guardias no tuvieron el menor escrúpulo al actuar, intervinieron con fuerza y los separaron, los sujetaron con esposas y los llevaron a empellones al drakkar volador…

-Se terminó la diversión- exclamó Volstagg, un joven de voluminosas formas, mientras palmeaba la espalda de su compañero, un rubio espigado y flacucho que casi se fue al piso a causa de la euforia de su amigo- Siempre pelean, pero esta vez creo que han ido demasiado lejos y les espera una reprimenda ejemplar por parte de Su Majestad…

-Sí…- dijo Fandral entre dientes- Todo por culpa de ese musculoso...

-Amigo mío- sonrió Volstagg comprensivo- No puedes disimular lo mucho que Loki te gusta, babeas por él, incluso creo que te atravesarías en el camino de los puños de Thor para defenderlo… pero ese orgulloso embustero no es bueno para ti, Loki no es bueno para nadie… sácalo de tu mente, antes de que se adueñe de tu corazón.

-No deberías hablar mal de mi hermoso Príncipe, buen Volstagg…- replicó el otro- Loki me gusta mucho, y yo estoy seguro que le gusto también, pero él es realeza, si se comporta caprichoso en ocasiones es porque sabe que puede hacerlo, tiene el poder para hacerlo… y tiene un par de ojos que te derriten cuando te mira… entre todos aquellos que pelean por una sola de sus miradas… Loki debe elegirme y yo quiero conquistarlo… y lo haré a mi manera. Pero no soy tan tonto como para interponerme entre ellos, ni en sus peleas ni en sus reconciliaciones… ya sabes… lo que las malas lenguas dicen de ese par no es tan difícil de creer cuando los conoces de cerca… pero si Loki me mira a mí, dejará de ser sospechoso con su propio hermano...

-Precisamente… es porque hay algo malo entre ellos… no es normal lo mucho que se quieren y lo mucho que pelean… Además, Loki tiene la peor fama… finge ser inocente cuando cuentan que es un seductor consumado, pero nadie se le puede acercar, ya que se corre el riesgo de que Thor lo descuartice. Y pues, corren apuestas sobre quien lo seducirá en la escapada antes de la graduación… ya sabes… cuando nos vayamos a la montaña y Thor suba a su iniciación…

-Si Thor se entera de esas apuestas… los matará a todos…

-¡Pero Fandral! Si tú estás a la cabeza de esas apuestas… ¡Creo que hasta yo apostaré en tu favor!

***

Sucios, llenas sus ropas y sus rostros de sangre mezclada con lodo seco, los cabellos solares y azabaches duros y desprolijos, avergonzados frente a sus amigos, los dos Príncipes fueron colocados ante el enojo de su noble padre...

-Ustedes dos… - rugió Odín, paseando de un lado al otro del salón donde hablaba a sus hijos- No dejan de dar vergüenza a la corona… ¿Acaso hay algo qué decir en su defensa?

-Solo jugábamos, Padre…- se aventuró a murmurar Thor, sin atreverse a alzar la mirada o a retar siquiera con el tono de su voz, la autoridad absoluta del Soberano de Asgard.

-Por eso tú y tu hermano daban ese espectáculo bochornoso a los súbditos, para dar a las lenguas ociosas de qué hablar y decir de la educación que recibe el futuro Rey, para que pongan en duda tu capacidad de decisión… ¿Eso es lo que pretendes lograr con tus juegos, Thor Odinson?

-Pido humildemente perdón, Padre mío…

-Deberías, denerías pedir perdón mil veces… y tendrás que observar más duramente tu imagen ante tu pueblo, de lo contrario, no seré tan benevolente la próxima vez. Ahora, ustedes dos, vayan a darse un baño… y procura, Loki, no volver a poner en vergüenza a tu Príncipe con ese comportamiento infantil…

¿De verdad? ¿Entonces todo era su culpa? ¿Era el único provocador del comportamiento absurdo del heredero, de las burlas interminables acerca de que Thor lo controlaba excesivamente porque era el mayor y el futuro Rey? ¿Era su culpa ser menor, menos fuerte y menos alto que el preferido de Odín? A veces… Loki se lo creía… y se sentía todavía más mal consigo mismo... era diferente cuando el orgullo lo hacía levantarse y pelear, porque él no se merecía ser tratado con desprecio… ni siquiera su respetado Padre tuvo para él palabras de regaño, de orientación o comprensión… a Thor lo reprendió pensando en su glorioso futuro… a él simplemente le pidió que no lo avergonzara… no, definitivamente no era justo...

Pero no podía hacer mucho…

En el fondo… él quería mucho a su hermano mayor… lo admiraba… peor que eso… lo envidiaba… su carácter extrovertido, su confianza en sí mismo, el éxito que tenía con las damas de todas las edades y condiciones en general, también Thor era culpable de enamorar a cuanto joven se cruzaba en su camino, no importaba edad o condición civil, su presencia atractiva y seductora los enamoraba a todos, era algo de lo que él precisamente no disfrutaba. Aunque Loki llamaba mucho la atención, por su elegante y esbelta figura, que a los quince años despuntaba en una naciente sensualidad proyectada en sus modales finos, en su sonrisa y su forma de mirar… Loki rompía suspiros a su paso… pero él no se daba cuenta… encerrado en sus pensamientos derrotistas, creía que su condena eterna era la soledad, el rechazo y vivir a la sombra de su deslumbrante hermano.

-Admite que te gané- insistió el rubio, en voz baja, mientras salían de la sala para dirigirse a los baños- Y me debes un día completo de ser mi esclavo… apostaste y perdiste… deberás pagar.

-¡Nunca! No me venciste ni yo me rendí… te vas a quedar con las ganas de verme a tu servicio… aunque admito que también yo me perderé el placer de verte a mis pies, querido hermano...

***

-Ahora ustedes seguirán solos…- dijo el representante de los cadetes- Cuando ustedes se gradúen, nosotros seremos los mayores y dentro de un año tendremos nuestra ceremonia… es un honor despedirlos. Todos llevarán una capa, una daga y una cuerda… obtengan la iluminación, sean dignos de las gloriosas armas de los Einherjar que están por recibir, que los Dioses los protejan y las Nornas guíen sus pasos… cuando regresen, sus testimonios serán la prueba de que han recibido la visita de su guía espiritual y entonces, dejarán de ser muchachos para convertirse en guerreros… ¡Qué Odín los inspire!

Uno a uno, los cadetes próximos a graduarse se acercaron a la gigantesca fogata que ardería de día y de noche hasta que regresaran todos… era un ambiente solemne, pero con tintes festivos, ya que era considerado un honor superar esa prueba. Cada uno tomaba la cuerda, la daga y mostraba que bajo su capa solo llevaba su ropa y sus botas… y nada más. Ninguno tenía ventaja visible ante los otros… ni siquiera para Thor, que aunque tenía una fuerza superior por naturaleza, se sujetaba por igual a las condiciones de la ceremonia, esperando alcanzar su propia iluminación.

-Mira como las amadas y los amados de todos ellos les entregan una prenda de amor- murmuró Fandral a Loki- ¡Debe ser hermoso llevar cerca de tu pecho la prenda de tu novio y que sea tu fuerza y tu motivo para seguir!

-Sin duda, una de tus muchas novias estará feliz de obsequiarte su pañuelo...

-Pero yo no tengo muchas novias… ni novios… es más, el objeto de mi cariño no es un hermoso venado blanco de negros cabellos y ojos semejantes al pasto recién nacido de la primavera que no se compadece de mi pobre amor…

-¿Qué locura dices, Fandral?

-La que escuchas, la que ya sabes, la divina locura que me lleva a adorar cada uno de tus pasos… Loki, Príncipe de mi corazón… permíteme ser tu caballero andante, permíteme llevar tu pañuelo en señal de que correspondes al cariño que te profeso y te juro que te haré el más feliz de los nueve mundos.

Loki estaba más sorprendido y sonrojado que ofendido… en realidad, ya antes había percibido las cálidas miradas y las atenciones que el rubio aprendiz de espadachín le dedicaba… y muchas veces pensó que era muy guapo y agradable, sobre todo, porque de todos los amigos de Thor, Fandral era el único que no lo trataba con rudeza… se sintió halagado por aquella inesperada declaración y contrario a la reacción que esperaba, le sonrió. En un impulso, se quitó un brazalete de cuero que llevaba en la muñeca izquierda, dispuesto a obsequiárselo a su caballero andante...

-¿Qué diablos haces aquí?- interrumpió bruscamente una voz grave, acostumbrada al mando, que de un empellón separó al rubio del pelinegro, interponiéndose entre los dos y clavando una mirada asesina en el osado galán.

-¡Hey, tranquilo Thor!- exclamó Fandral, que de ninguna manera quería reñir con el hijo de Odín- Estoy hablando con Loki y te aseguro que no hacemos nada malo…

-Te conozco lo suficiente, harías cualquier cosa para engatusar a mi hermano ¿No es así? Le dirías lo que sea, le prometerías cualquier cosa con tal de endulzarle el oído y hacerlo caer en tus redes... sé cuando estás en plan conquistador y te advierto que con Loki no vas a jugar… ¡Largo de aquí! ¡Déjalo en paz!

Loki, que no había dicho una sola palabra, miró con desencanto como su enamorado prefería retirarse del campo de batalla antes que vérselas con el futuro Dios del Trueno. Pero apenas Fandral se alejó lo suficiente, las gemas verdes de sus ojos brillaron con rencor. ¿Cuándo se iba a terminar su soledad si además, Thor espantaba a cualquiera que se acercara a él? Le robaba la atención de todas las muchachas y ponía en fuga a todos los muchachos… ¿Qué se creía aquel tonto con músculos que podía decidir en su vida?

-Te odio- siseó, apretando los dientes- A ver si terminas por irte a pasar la noche en la montaña y un bilgesnipe en celo te monta para romperte el alma...

-¿Por qué me deseas tanto mal?- replicó el rubio, perdiendo la sonrisa por un instante- ¿Es por lo que sucedió anoche? ¿Estás arrepentido?

-Arrepentido es poco… ¡Creo que estaba loco! No entiendo por qué sucedió… ¡Pero no debe volver a repetirse! ¿Me escuchas, hermano? Lo de anoche… no debe repetirse…

Thor continuó en silencio, repasando las líneas finas del rostro de su hermano, los ojos altaneros, la piel de durazno que se sonrojaba con brusquedad al recordar precisamente, que la noche anterior, después de ser duramente amonestados por el Rey, ambos fueron a asearse… Thor lo hizo de prisa y después se dirigió a la tina de aguas perfumadas, el agua tibia calmaría un poco la molestia de los golpes recibidos. Así que se envolvió en una toalla y entró al área de la tina caliente.

Lo que vió cambió para siempre su vida… Loki estaba dentro, lavando también sus heridas, sollozando en silencio... era como una divina y sublime aparición, como si las hadas del hielo descendieran para llenar aquel cuerpo blanco como la leche, suave como la seda, del brillo cegador de los copos de nieve recién caídos… porque Thor se estaba dando cuenta que su hermano no era más un niño, y comprendía ahora cabalmente por qué levantaba admiración a su paso… el esbelto tórax, la larga melena negra como la noche, el agua que se deslizaba sensual por la delicada curva de su espalda, el aroma de maderas y vainilla de las sales que perfumaban el agua le alteraban los sentidos.

-La verdad es que no puedo dejar de pensar precisamente en lo de anoche…- continuó Thor, retirando lentamente el brazalete de la mano de Loki, la cual retuvo un par de segundos más de lo necesarios entre las suyas, para después colocarse el mismo el brazalete de su hermano en su muñeca izquierda.

-Lárgate… te están esperando tus amigos… es tiempo de que suban a la montaña.- exclamó el menor, intentando arrebatarle su prenda… y logrando tan solo abrir el cierre, pero sin lograr quitárselo.

-Hablaremos cuando regrese convertido en guerrero… Hay cosas muy importantes que debemos decirnos ¿Me esperarás?

Loki asintió, cerrando el brazalete en la muñeca de su hermano mayor. Lo miró marcharse, mientras esbozaba una especie de sonrisa traviesa, en su mente, repasó el instante en que descubrió a su hermano mirándolo en el baño… no lo planeó, no supo bien por qué lo hizo, pero fingió que no lo veía, dejó de llorar, concentrándose en repasar la piel de sus brazos con lentitud, derramando más aceites perfumados y extendiéndolos con movimientos lentos, sensuales, se movió de manera que Thor pudiese ver la parte más baja de su espalda, y justo en el instante que parecía dejar el agua para mostrarle su redondo trasero, tomó una toalla y se cubrió… se volvió con rapidez, dispuesto a recriminarle a su hermano el estar espiándolo mientras se bañaba y abrió los ojos con sorpresa al verlo: No solo Thor tenía la cara de tonto embelesado más cómica de todos los mundos, sino que, al descuido, la toalla que llevaba a la cintura estaba entreabierta, dejando ver una erección tan enorme que lo hizo sonrojar con brusquedad. “Eres un maldito pervertido” le dijo, marchándose con aire ofendido y dejando al rubio todo complicado, intentando pedirle disculpas y cubriendo su mástil enorme… había sido descubierto expresando lo que físicamente su pequeño hermano le inspiraba…

***

Loki se sentía por primera vez en las nubes… quizá el hidromiel, al que no estaba acostumbrado, la euforia de la noche y el deseo de verse halagado, lo hicieron caer en la trampa. Quizá no solo Fandral tenía interés en él. Debió sospechar, pero prefirió cerrar la razón y dejarse llevar, así que aceptó de pronto el coqueteo y las insinuaciones de aquella hermosa muchacha... Lorelei era tan bonita y aguda como su hermana mayor, Amora, ambas conocidas por practicar la hechicería oscura y por comportarse seductoras y ambiciosas. Amora estaba siempre dispuesta a atrapar al mayor de los hijos de Odín, nadie entonces, vió mal que la menor se dirigiera también al menor de los hermanos.

Escondidos de los demás, en la espesura del bosque, bien cubiertos para evitar el frío, más que con una capa de pieles, con el calor de sus cuerpos, Loki y Lorelei se besaron por largos y placenteros minutos… la fogosidad de la edad se les manifestó al pasar de los besos a las caricias y las manos largas del joven comenzaron a explorar las curvas de la muchacha… era una sensación bastante agradable, Loki comenzó a avanzar y ella se lo permitía.

-Espera… espera un minuto- lo interrumpió Lorelei, con gesto de picardía y relamiéndose los labios- ¿Eres atrevido, Loki? ¿Lo suficientemente atrevido para complacerme?

-Lo soy…- afirmó el otro, impaciente por continuar.

-Entonces… complace mi capricho…

-Lo que quieras…

Lorelei rió divertida, empujó a Loki hacia atrás y corrió un poco más, entrando en la espesura y saliendo tomada de la mano con Skurge… un enorme tipo, musculoso y de mirada lasciva, de cabello rapado y cráneo tatuado, con el que discutía animadamente.

-Pagué por verte hacerlo…- reprochaba a la linda hechicera- Pagué por verte desnuda haciéndolo...

-No seas tonto, grandote… quiero algo más divertido para ti y para mí… y para Loki, por supuesto…

-¿Loki?- cuestionó Skurge al darse cuenta que el amante ocasional de ella era ni más ni menos que el Príncipe Loki.

La idea de ella era simplemente genial. Lorelei proponía un trío, Skurge por supuesto, aceptó de inmediato y Loki (tampoco podía creer su suerte, justo cuando creía que terminaría puntuando sexualmente con la bella joven) Loki aceptó a regañadientes, pues no quería parecer un amante poco liberal. Lorelei los haló de las ropas para acercarlos y simplemente dejó que los dos comenzaran a acariciar su cuerpo, el mayor con avances más que calientes, metió la mano bajo la ropa de ella y se dio gusto masajeando los pechos juveniles, mientras devoraba la curva de su cuello, que estiraba para no perderse la lengua húmeda de Loki, cuyos besos en realidad le sabían bastante bien… frescos y novedosos.  
Loki intentó también acariciarla, aunque se topó un par de veces con las manos del otro galán, que se le adelantaba abarcando lo mismo las redondeces del trasero que la zoma más íntima entre las piernas de la desfachatada Lorelei.

-Tengo otra idea…- jadeó, escabulléndose de las manos y las lenguas de sus dos amantes- Skurge, querido…- el aludido gruñó algo sin alejar su boca del blanco pecho juvenil del que estaba prendido- Quiero verte como se lo haces a Loki y tú, Príncipe mío, quiero que se lo hagas a Skurge… complázcanme… quiero que se lo chupen el uno al otro… ¿No les parece excitante? Devórense mutuamente mientras yo me masturbo frente a los dos...

-Lorelei…- murmuró el mayor de los dos jóvenes, deteniéndose de inmediato en sus avances amorosos.

-¡Claro que no!- exclamó Loki de tajo, retirándose de los otros dos y arreglándose la ropa a toda prisa, cerrando su camisa y anudando el cordón de sus calzas, que Lorelei había ya desatado con atrevimiento- ¡No tengo por qué hacer eso!

-Pero Alteza…- ronroneó la bella, moviéndose como una gatita sensual y descarada hacia él- Yo te estoy permitiendo que me hagas el amor… se me antoja terriblemente ver como le haces sexo oral a otro hombre y que ese hombre te lo haga al mismo tiempo… si las cosas se ponen interesantes, podría permitirte que me poseas al mismo tiempo que Skurge te esté poseyendo a ti… Es una fantasía que me vas a ayudar a cumplir...

-No creo que eso sea buena idea…- refunfuñó el pelinegro, arrugando el ceño y mirando el enorme tamaño de Skurge, que por sí o por no, le estaba dedicando una mirada de antojo que no dejaba lugar a dudas.

-Hazlo…- dijo Lorelei, acercando sus labios a los del ojiverde, que por un instante pareció ceder a la caprichosa joven. Pero cuando Loki volvió a negarse, entonces, su gesto cambió… hizo un ademán al otro joven y ella se hizo a un lado- Creo que eres bastante más tonto de lo que pareces… Príncipe...

Entonces, el mayor de los tres se lanzó sobre Loki, quién a pesar de que intentó esquivarlo, no lo logró a tiempo y fue sujetado por una pierna, impidiéndole escapar, de un esfuerzo, Skurge lo colocó boca abajo sobre la nieve, montando su cintura para inmovilizarlo, giró el rostro pálido con brusquedad y tomó su boca por asalto… con la mano libre, intentó desatar de nuevo su ropa y liberarlo de la cintura para abajo. Loki se estaba defendiendo con toda su fuerza, pero el otro era mucho más grande y pesado… Lorelei, más maliciosa a pesar de sus pocos años, impuso una restricción en las manos del asustado Loki, de quién se decía, comenzaba a convertirse en un hechicero poderoso… pero todavía no sabía usar su poder para inclinar las situaciones a su favor.

-Suéltame, Skurge… no consiento que me toques…- murmuró Loki, con rabia, pero sin gritar a pesar que podía pedir auxilio con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones- Te vas a arrepentir… ¡Soy hijo de Odín! ¡Te ordeno que me dejes!

-Estabas dispuesto a tomar a esa zorra ¿No? Entonces… ¿Por qué no consientes que yo te tome a ti? ¡Eres delicioso!

Se inició una lucha sorda, de fuerza contra fuerza… Skurge, enardecido ante la posibilidad de someter al altivo hijo menor del Rey, no dudó ni un instante en concretar la propuesta de la joven, que reía como loca ante tanta diversión… sostenía su hechizo para evitar que Loki tomara ventaja con su magia, pero no por eso resultaba sencillo someterlo… Su dignidad estaba en juego, así como la primicia de su cuerpo, Loki no estaba dispuesto a entregar con facilidad ni una ni otra, así que siguió batallando, impidiendo hasta donde podía la consumación del ataque sexual… su ropa comenzó a sufrir los estragos de los tirones de Skurge y pronto dejó los blancos hombros al aire… recibiendo de inmediato mordidas y chupetones tan desagradables, que seguro le dejarían una asquerosa marca… 

-Vamos, Loki… coopera un poco… haces esto muy complicado…- refunfuñó Lorelei, ayudando a desnudarlo… o al menos a intentarlo, ya que el menor alcanzó a darle una patada que casi le rompe la nariz- ¡Qué animal eres! ¡Me hiciste sangrar!

Se estaba agotando... todo le daba vueltas y quizá le faltaba el aire… una sombra cubrió sus ojos de jade y murmuró sin proponérselo, el nombre del único que podía auxiliarlo en ese instante: “Thor…”

***

Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo, nadie estaba sobre él, estaba tirado sobre la nieva y solo. Se incorporó a toda prisa y volvió a acomodar su ropa, a cubrir su cuerpo semidesnudo… un par de metros más allá, descubrió lo que estaba sucediendo: Un rubio fuerte y decidido había tomado a Skurge por los hombros y lo lanzó lejos de su hermano, para después liarse a golpes con él… Thor tenía mucha más fuerza que cualquier muchacho asgardiano de su edad, pero Skurge era mayor y estaba bien entrenado… esquivaba los golpes con destreza y devolvía cuantos le eran posible. La furia del rubio, sin embargo, estaba indicando que no importaba cuanto le resistiera… lo que estaba haciendo a su pequeño hermano tendría un castigo terrible.

Y a un lado, Lorelei reaccionaba furiosa de la intromisión del hijo de Odín. Tuvo que retirar su hechizo de restricción para enfocarse en ayudar a su cómplice. Lanzó un haz de magia que derribó al rubio y el otro aprovechó para golpearlo con alevosía. Sin embargo, no pudo dar otro saetazo al sentir sus manos sujetas por un joven blondo y espigado, que la retuvo con fuerza, mientras le decía algo con los dientes bien apretados.

-Quieta, lindura… deja que se arreglen solos…

-¡Suéltame idiota!- renegó la joven, mordiendo a Fandral para que la soltara.

-¡Demonios!- gritó el futuro espadachín, corriendo tras ella y recapturándola un par de pasos adelante. Forcejearon un poco y finalmente, le dio un puñetazo pleno en su lindo rostro, haciendo que se desmayara- Lo siento… eres tan hermosa y ponzoñosa como una cobra… Huy, que pena… creo que eso se hinchará un poco.

Thor también terminó por noquear al frustrado amador… Skurge se rindió cayendo de rodillas frente al rubio, quien todavía pateó un par de veces el abdomen de su contrincante antes de escupir su saliva mezclada con sangre y darle la espalda. Entonces, Loki lo miró acercarse, cambiar el gesto torvo y vengativo por una expresión de genuina preocupación.

-¿Te hizo daño?- le preguntó, a lo que Loki negó con un movimiento de cabeza- ¿Quieres que te vea el Sanador? 

-Estoy bien…- respondió Loki, con la voz quebrada por la emoción- Pero me siento sucio...

Fandral los vió subir al carruaje, el más reciente regalo del Rey a su primogénito. Dos cabras mágicas tiraban del vehículo y con ellas, el tronador podía remontar los cielos con rapidez… esa rapidez que lo hizo bajar de la montaña, llevando a su amigo con él para auxiliar a su hermano.

-¿Qué hago con estos dos sacos de estiércol?- preguntó, antes que iniciaran su viaje.

-Vuelve a la montaña… completa tu iniciación, ellos se las arreglarán solos...- respondió Thor, tomando la brida dorada.

***

Loki intentó borrar las marcas en su carne tallándolas con fuerza en la enorme bañera… enrojeció toda su piel sin lograr sacarse las huellas del encuentro con Skurge y Lorelei, estaba tan humillado como encolerizado... ¿Por qué le había sucedido eso a él? ¿Era tan ingenuo que no pudo controlar la situación? ¿Qué hablarían de él? Que no pudo consumar su aventura ni con una ni con el otro, que fue usado, quizá mentirían y dirían que tuvo sexo con los dos… lo que fuera, su reputación estaba en entredicho y su orgullo sufría más que su cuerpo con las magulladuras y los recuerdos de los besos y caricias grotescas que le recordarían esa noche por lo menos un par de semanas más.

-Con frecuencia yo me hago moretones y heridas al entrenar… también me las hago cuando peleo en la Academia o en alguna taberna…- dijo una voz varonil a sus espaldas, que reconoció como la de su hermano, quien se colocó a sus espaldas y bajó un poco la túnica para descubrir sus blancos y lastimados hombros- Padre me da unas reprimendas que te harían doler la cabeza si te contara lo que me dice, así que he aprendido a ocultar ciertos detalles que lo incomodan… compré en Vanaheim este ungüento… dicen que contiene hiel de unicornio, y unas hierbas que solo crecen en el lado norte de los campos de trigo… como sea, quitan el dolor y ocultan las marcas…

Y explicando con voz amable, Thor tomó entre sus dedos una generosa cantidad de una pomada de color tornasolado que aplicó gentilmente sobre las lastimaduras de la piel de su hermano… se asombró con la firmeza y suavidad al tacto, con el delicado perfume a maderas y a vainilla que exhalaba… siguió formando pequeños movimientos circulares hasta que, tal y como prometían las viejas curanderas Vanir, las heridas desaparecían casi totalmente. Las marcas groseras de los dientes de Skurge y las líneas que Lorelei dibujó con sus uñas se desvanecían, dejando solo una pequeña mancha enrojecida que bien podía pasar como quemadura del reflejo del sol en la nieva de la montaña… Loki no sería cuestionado por sus padres al presentarse ante ellos con tan evidentes pruebas de su noche de locura…

-De verdad, hermano… yo no quería hacerlo…- explicó Loki con voz entrecortada, como si la vergüenza fuera insoportable- Lorelei es tan bonita… y seductora… yo pensé que de verdad le gustaba, que de verdad ella quería una relación conmigo y no una especie de orgía desenfrenada…

-Te creo, Loki…- respondió Thor, sin mucha emoción en el acento de su voz.

-Debí estar loco cuando apareció Skurge y ella propuso que tuviéramos sexo los tres… debí tener un genio malo poseyendo mi espíritu para consentir en tan espantoso acto...

-Todos enloquecemos ante los encantos de esas hermanas… no en vano así llaman a la mayor, Amora “la Encantadora”, no te culpes más, te lo pido.

-Si no hubieses llegado a tiempo…- continuó, haciendo una pausa breve y lanzando un suspiro que a Thor le hizo estremecer de pies a cabeza- Además… interrumpí tu iniciación… ¡Por mi culpa! ¡Por mi culpa no estás allá en la montaña recibiendo la iluminación y a cambio estás aquí viendo mis lágrimas y observando como mi cuerpo fue tocado tan suciamente! ¡Debes marcharte, Thor! ¡Aún no amanece! ¡Quizá todavía puedas lograrlo!

-Eso ya no es necesario… las Nornas tienen misteriosos nudos tejidos en mi destino, y ya tengo la iluminación Loki… tuve una revelación y después, vi que estabas en peligro, por eso llegué a tiempo… No necesito ir más a la montaña, ni tampoco necesito ir a la fogata… lo que me fue revelado, lo es todo ahora…

-¿Tuviste tu revelación? ¿Tuviste la iluminación? ¡Con mayor razón debes ir y declararlo! ¡Hacerte escuchar, que todos sepan que eres digno de portar las armas de los Einherjar! Que todo Asgard escuche cual destino te fue revelado… Yo puedo superar esto… ¡Marchate ya! Después de todo no fui…- Loki hablaba con entusiasmo, pero calló de pronto, bajó la voz y murmuró la palabra que le hacía estremecer de repulsión y terror al mismo tiemo- No fui violado…

-Si eso hubiese sucedido, ¡Oh, por todo lo eterno! los culpables estarían ahora entregando sus almas a Hel- repuso el rubio, con un tono ahora amenazador y un gesto decidido, que no dejaba lugar a dudas- Si se hubieran atrevido a terminar su canallada, si tu cuerpo hubiese sido profanado contra tu voluntad… ¡Que ardan en todos los fuegos de Surtur! ¡Mi corazón no alcanza a imaginar siquiera el desquite que yo tomaría contra ellos!

-¿Quién te avisó, hermano? ¿Cómo lo supiste?- cuestionó el de cabellos azabache, mirando al mayor como si fuera la primera vez que lo miraba, tan preocupado por él- ¿Acaso fue Fandral? ¿Volstagg? ¿O fue esa escudera que tanto te sigue, Lady Sif?

-Loki, lo que importa es que llegué… que hubiera muerto si no logro salvar tu honor, el honor de nuestra casa… Mira, hermanito… sé que peleamos mucho, que nos molestamos mutuamente la mayor parte del tiempo… pero entiende: Sin ti… yo no podría vivir... Y tienes razón, debo ir a la fogata… pero no revelaré lo que las nornas me han dicho, en ocasiones, hay destinos que debes cumplirse en secreto… y el mío es uno de esos. Iré para que ni Skurge ni Lorelei digan una sola mentira sobre ti...

Thor cubrió la espalda de su hermano y guardó el resto del ungüento. Entonces abrió la ventana y de un silbido, llamó a sus cabras mágicas… 

-Espera…- dijo el menor, deteniendo al rubio del brazo- Pagaré mi apuesta… yo perdí, mi espalda sí tocó el suelo… seré tu esclavo por un día completo… no se me ocurre otra forma de agradecer lo que haces para ayudarme, hermano…

Y Loki se inclinó con humildad, colocando una rodilla en el suelo, declarando así su sumisión a la autoridad de Thor.

-Hey… no hagas eso…- dijo el mayor, sonrojándose- No estás hecho para humillarte, por el contrario…

-¿Por el contrario?- preguntó Loki, permitiendo que Thor lo ayudara a levantarse y quedaran cara a cara

Loki sabía que sucedería… y no lo impidió… cerró los ojos cuando los labios de su hermano cubrieron los suyos y depositaron un suave beso, lleno de ternura y devoción… una caricia de la que ambos estaban hambrientos, aunque ninguno lo aceptara abiertamente… el beso los llenó por un instante de una dulce emoción, sintió ganas de llorar… pero, no de pena, ni de miedo… era algo diferente… algo que anidaba en su pecho y se instalaba en su corazón… para siempre.


	2. LA MAYOR APUESTA DE ODÍN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alargué el número de capítulos de 3 a 5  
> Feliz lectura

-Querida mía... es necesario que Loki y tú salgan de esta sala ahora mismo... 

Era una petición del Rey y era una orden, Loki se puso de pie de inmediato, ofreció la mano a su madre y caminaron rumbo a la puerta. Al pasar junto al joven rubio, desaliñado y de gesto torvo que los Einherjar presentaban ante el Soberano, la digna madre bajó la mirada y movió con tristeza la cabeza, se detuvo un instante y Odín carraspeó para que no intentara hablarle... Loki lo buscó de reojo, encontrando la fiera mirada de zafiro y estremeciéndose de pies a cabeza… seguramente no le esperaba nada bueno…

-El enojo de tu padre es terrible- dijo Frigga, retorciendo sus manos con preocupación- Pero mucho me temo que mi amado y testarudo esposo se topará esta vez con un orgullo y terquedad mayores a las de él…

-Padre se ha ocupado muy bien de cultivar el carácter de mi hermano… Será interesante averiguar como logran llegar a un acuerdo sin destriparse mutuamente.

-¡Oh, querido mío! No debieras juzgar a tu Rey ni a tu Príncipe de esa forma... Mi corazón ya se encuentra demasiado angustiado como para pensar que tú eres duro con ellos… tu hermano seguro necesita de tu apoyo.

-Me temo que esta discusión será para toda la noche, y como yo nada tengo que ver con este enfado, es mejor que me retire a descansar. Mi apoyo para Thor, no puede ser sino buenos deseos. ¡Buenas noches, Madre!

Thor se metía en problemas y él tenía la obligación de apoyarlo… hasta su madre tenía que restregárselo en la cara… ese rubio arrogante y egoísta, que tenía más de una semana desaparecido de Palacio, de sus obligaciones y estudios, y los guardias de su padre no pudieron encontrarlo y tuvo que ser él mismo, con un simple hechizo de ubicación, quien lo encontrara dándose la gran vida en una hostería, bebiendo cerveza, comiendo jabalí asado, rodeado de damiselas que lo atendían, que danzaban solo para sus ojos… y mientras, el tonto de Loki preocupándose por su hermano… escudándolo para que su padre no se ensañara con aquel desplante de su primogénito, que lo abandonara todo luego de discutir severamente con el Rey. Intentó hacerlo regresar, que aceptara su altanería y rogara el perdón, intentó ¡Las Nornas lo sabían! Hacerlo entrar en razón. Pero el señorito Thor no lo comprendió… 

-“Hermano, si no regresas, Padre recurrirá a Heimdall y te encontrará y será peor, te espera un regaño si vuelves por tu voluntad, pero si te lleva por la fuerza ¡Solo lo eterno sabe el castigo que te dará!”

Thor no tomó en cuenta su consejo, ni tomó su ayuda… siguió en lo que llamó “Un desquite de la disciplina de Odín” Dos días después, Loki retiró el conjuro de invisibilidad con el que lo protegía de los ojos dorados del Guardián. Los guardias llegaron por él y lo arrastraron por la fuerza ante la presencia de su padre.

Estaba profundamente dormido cuando lo escuchó… el cancel de su ventana se deslizó y pasos de botas militares se acercaron a su cama… Loki abrió los ojos, pero no se movió ni dijo nada. Tras una breve pausa, el recién llegado saltó a su lado y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-¿Tú le dijiste a Padre dónde buscarme?- le preguntó una voz varonil y profunda, inmovilizándolo y forzándolo a quedarse quieto bajo las sábanas- ¿Tú le mostraste al Guardián dónde estaba viviendo?

-Suéltame, idiota- respondió Loki con toda tranquilidad- Ni siquiera sabes lo que hice para protegerte, si hubiese querido delatarte… te encuentran dos horas después de haberte marchado…

-Solo quise asegurarme… ¡Agh! ¡Estoy tan molesto por la forma en que Padre me maneja! ¡Quisiera que dejara de verme como un niño y se diera cuenta que ya soy un hombre! – exclamó Thor entonces, soltando a su hermano y dejándose caer de espaldas sobre la mullida almohada- ¡Que vivo mi vida! ¡Que tomo mis propias decisiones!

-Padre lo sabe… pero es el Rey- respondió el pelinegro- Y parte de su trabajo es asegurarse que todos sus súbditos son leales y sumisos a su voluntad… Tú eres el heredero, hermano, pero también estás bajo su mando y no le complace que desobedezcas… Padre no quiere que vayas a la guerra, no por capricho, sino porque haces más falta a tu pueblo…

-Pues le espera un mal rato conmigo… soy un guerrero Loki, la diplomacia está bien para los negociantes, para los que tienen un don de palabra, una lengua de plata como la tuya, que con tus discursos convences a quien sea… yo soy hombre de acción, yo actúo, no pacto… yo peleo, no negocio…

-Bla, bla, bla- se burló el pelinegro, moviendo la mano como si sus dedos estuvieran parodiando las palabras del otro- No es a mí al que debes convencer, a mí que me importa… además, parecías muy feliz en brazos de esas mozuelas, embriagado como un vulgar… todo me pareciste, menos el Dios del Trueno…

-Cállate- ordenó Thor, volviéndose para colocar su mano sobre los labios de su hermano- Vine a ti buscando paz… no discutir contigo… No estaba en brazos de ninguna mozuela, ellas danzaban para mí… pero no estuve con ninguna… no soy de esos, Loki, al menos… ya no lo soy…- Loki estaba feliz de escuchar esas palabras, Thor lo pudo adivinar tan solo en el modo en que lo estaba mirando… los hermosos ojos de esmeralda brillaban, atenta su mirada a cada una de sus palabras. Retiró la mano con lentitud, pero no la despegó del rostro pálido como alabastro… deslizó la punta de los dedos por los labios finos, curvados hacia arriba, con satisfacción. Luego recorrió la mejilla de durazno, abarcándola, enredando los dedos en los mechones negros antes de sujetarlo del cuello, suavemente, pero con la intención de no soltarlo jamás- Quiero besarte...

-Hazlo…- respondió el menor, pasando su lengua para humedecer los labios y entreabrirlos, recibiendo así la caricia de su hermano.

***

Heimdall tosió con incomodidad y desvió su mirada… no era de su agrado entrometerse en la intimidad de nadie. Su poder tenía límites, pero la orden de su Rey era mostrarle lo que sus hijos estaban haciendo en ese exacto momento… Odín apretó los puños y los dientes, mientras que Frigga no atinaba si creer lo que estaba atestiguando o exigirle a su esposo que dejara en paz a sus hijos, que interrumpiera aquel encuentro o que callara para siempre.

-¿Ahora me crees, querida Reina mía?- sentenció el Padre de Todo- No solo Thor se atreve a desafiar mi orden de no ingresar a los Einherjar, no solo desaparece por días enteros dedicándose a la bebida y al placer… ahora, ahora se propone desafiar el honor de mi casa...

-¿Desde cuando sucede esto? ¿Por qué?- cuestionó la dama, bajando también la mirada, llena de vergüenza.

-Dos meses, mi Señora- respondió el Guardián, continuando con su actitud discreta- A pedido de Su Majestad es que seguí los pasos de sus hijos… pero solo hoy es cuando se me ordenó mostrarlos...

Frigga volvió a clavar sus ojos azules en la escena que se abría ante ella… los dos jóvenes seguían en la cama, Loki acostado y Thor casi sobre él. Solo se habían besado, sus manos estaban quietas y sus cuerpos, aunque arqueados y cercanos, apenas se tocaban…

-¿Lo han consumado todo?- preguntó Odín, disipando la imagen con un ademán- ¿Han consumado un acto carnal?

-No…- respondió Heimdall, con seguridad- Puedo responder que no, majestad… 

-Bien- concluyó el soberano, poniéndose de pié.

-¿Qué vas a hacer, querido esposo? ¡Déjame acompañarte! Son mis hijos también...

-Tranquila, querida…- declaró el Rey, tomando a su esposa de la mano y besándola con devoción en la frente- No soy amigo de los escándalos, Thor y yo ya tuvimos una larga charla, llegamos a acuerdos… yo espero que mi primogénito cumpla cabalmente. Esto… lo trataré a su debido tiempo...

Frigga se estremeció… la calma de su marido ante aquel incidente alarmante resultaba más temible que si hubiese estallado en ira.

***

Vaya si habían perdido la cordura hacía tiempo… los hijos de Odín encontraron escape a sus diferentes soledades uniéndose en secreto… había algo en Loki que siempre atraía a Thor… quizá era su aire melancólico, su piel blanca y su negro cabello, sus ojos de esmeralda que lo miraban con inocencia a veces y con malicia en otras ocasiones, el aire de tristeza que no lo abandonaba, o sus travesuras, sus mentiras adornadas, el modo en que engañaba a quienes no lo conocían haciéndoles creer que era un cínico, cuando en verdad Loki era un alma tierna y un corazón sensible.

También había algo en ese rubio grande, fuerte y desfachatado que atraía al pelinegro… su seguridad, su éxito, el modo principesco de ser el centro de todas las atenciones… incluyendo la de su padre… porque Thor podía quejarse, pero la verdad era que Odín lo consentía, le ponía atención, mientras que él era ignorado o colocado en segundo lugar. Thor era el sol… brillante, caluroso, energético, grandioso… 

Pero para el sol, no había nada más hermoso que la paz, la frescura y el misterio de la noche. Y Loki era la noche…

Los dos llevaban pesadas cargas a sus hombros, chocaron mucho en su niñez y adolescencia… y seguirían chocando porque eran diferentes y ninguno cedía con facilidad… pero se querían, se necesitaban… y ahí estaban, labio a labio, desafiando todo lo que estaba escrito… las leyes, las costumbres, los convencionalismos… Thor se negaba a dejar aquella fuente de frescura, aquel mar de emociones que se le desbordaban cuando estaba junto a su hermano menor... Loki se volvía adicto a la seguridad y sensación de sentirse valorado que le daban los besos del mayor.

-Loki… no soporto…- gruñó Thor, deslizando con cuidado su diestra hasta el vientre del otro y deteniéndose justo debajo del ombligo- Cada partícula de mi ser desea tocarte… quiero tocarte… ¡Déjame tocarte!

-Juramos que no… ¿Faltarás a tu palabra?- dijo Loki, sonrojándose con brusquedad- Solo besos… Ninguna otra cosa… aunque lo estemos deseando…

-¿También tú lo deseas?

Loki apretó los labios al reconocer que se había ido de la lengua… pero era la verdad… también él deseaba ser tocado, todo su cuerpo ansiaba saber que se sentiría que las manos de Thor bajaran un poco más, que se saltaran la barrera de la ropa y lo acariciaran… pero ambos lo habían acordado, no cruzar la última frontera, dejar esos besos clandestinos solo como lo que eran: Un profundo lazo de unión que debía, a cualquier costo, quedarse en secreto.

-Quizá sea mejor que me vaya… no estoy seguro de poder resistir y no quiero hacer algo que te incomode, o de lo que te puedas arrepentir mañana…

-Si… vete…- fué lo único que Loki atinó a decir. El rubio asintió y se alejó un poco, sentándose a un lado de Loki… mirándolo todavía con anhelo, pero dispuesto a portarse bien.

Cuando Loki lo vió tomar sus botas y caminar rumbo al balcón, para irse como había llegado, sintió que estaba a punto de cometer la mayor locura de su vida… pero también la más hermosa jamás imaginada.

-¡Thor!- exclamó, deteniendo a su hermano- Thor, espera...

Fue la palabra mágica… Thor arrojó las botas al suelo y dio media vuelta para refugiarse en los brazos abiertos con los que Loki lo esperaba, puesto de rodillas sobre su cama, sonriéndole luminosamente… las bocas se buscaron nuevamente, era maravilloso su sabor, era como una droga de la que ya no podían ausentarse. Besos, calor… amor...

Loki se dejó caer hacia atrás, haciendo que Thor cayera sobre su esbelto cuerpo, lo haló de los rubios mechones y lanzó una carcajada cristalina, como una dulce promesa, al sentir su peso aplastándole. Las manos del mayor estaban ansiosas por recorrerlo, por llegar a rincones que solo en su imaginación, en sus sueños, había invadido, pero tuvo que someterse a los planes del ojiverde…

-¿Qué haces?

-Solo frótate… frótate con fuerza…

Loki se movió de manera que sus centros coincidieron… ambos estaban erectos, podía sentirse a través de la delicada seda del pijama verde musgo de Loki, y bajo las calzas de Thor… el mensaje estaba comprendido… eso era lo que iban a hacer; frotarse y gratificarse mutuamente… era una forma ingeniosa de tocarse íntimamente, miembro contra miembro, aunque no piel contra piel… una vez más el travieso se salía con la suya sin romper su promesa…

Era muy placentero sentir el cuerpo musculoso de Thor sobre él, lamiéndole el cuello y girando las caderas como loco… adivinó el enorme tamaño del mástil tan solo con su contacto sobre su entrepierna… estuvo tentado a bajar las manos y apretarlo, sentirlo con los dedos, sentir el cuerpo endurecido y el escroto caliente, pero se contuvo…. Y a cambio, se contoneó como una serpiente (Thor adoraba las serpientes) para frotarse con más ardor y entusiasmo…

-Estoy muy mojado…- rió el rubio, sintiendo efectivamente, sus líquidos derramarse en abundancia.

-Nos merecemos el premio…- respondió Loki, desatando el pantalón de su hermano y bajando un poco su pijama para hacer emerger los penes de los dos… así terminarían, enredados, mojados y palpitantes, uno frente al otro, en una sinfonía de movimientos, de frotamientos… en un dulce y clandestino pecado de incesto… sin dar cabida a la razón, sin pensar en el mañana… era como era… un momento egoísta solo para ellos dos.

Y Thor estaba completamente de acuerdo… abrazó tan fuerte a Loki, enlazó su cadera baja, casi abarcando sus redondas nalgas con una de sus manos, para empujarlo más hacia su centro… los movimientos habían dejado de ser frenéticos… por un instante, el último… se miraron a los ojos y se movieron con lentitud… gozando como el tacto mutuo los enloquecía… hacia arriba y hacia abajo en diferente direcciones, como si aquella danza la hubieran inventado ellos, como si hubieran practicado toda su vida para disfrutarlo… Loki jadeó involuntariamente… los primeros espasmos de su eyaculación se hicieron presentes y tan solo de escucharlo, de ver como había puesto los ojos en blanco antes de cerrar los párpados y lanzar el gemido más sensual que había escuchado jamás, hicieron a Thor llegar a su propio clímax… ambos se derramaron prácticamente al mismo tiempo… gritando, jadeando, delirando de placer… de un prohibido placer…

***

Odín era como cualquier guerrero… le gustaba ir a las batallas, le gustaba beber y jugar… como a las primeras era restringida su participación debido a sus obligaciones en el gobierno de Asgard y la protección de los Nueve Mundos, entonces tenía que refugiarse en lo segundo... de cuando en cuando recibía en su palacio a algunos antiguos camaradas de armas, ministros y aristócratas o como en aquella inusual ocasión… mandatarios, reyes y gobernantes de otros de los mundos para jugar a los dados, a las cartas y beber hidromiel.

Todo Asgard estaba dentro del aire festivo, música, danzas, reuniones sociales… porque cada mandatario traía consigo una corte más o menos numerosa que llenaba las calles de la ciudad dorada con sus propios planes de diversión. Pero en el salón de Valhalla destinado a la principal reunión, las risotadas y los comentarios obscenos de los ilustres no le pedían absolutamente nada a los entretenimientos vulgares del pueblo.

Odín personalmente llenaba los tarros del Rey Laufey, de Jotunheim… del Rey Freyj, de Vanaheim, del Rey Eitri, de Nidavellir, donde provenían los enanos… también estaban representantes de algunos mundos exteriores, de los trolls y de los guerreros de Landivi, en las lejanas llanuras de Asgard.

-La apuesta sube…- dijo Odín, colocando sobre la mesa dos fichas doradas- Es como un premio mayor… una dote considerable, una alianza de oro...

-Eres un viejo ladino…- rió Laufey, colocando las dos fichas sobre la mesa también- Y has despertado mi codicia… quizá ese premio se vea mejor adornando mis vitrinas de hielo en mi palacio… 

-Yo prefiero abstenerme (Y yo)- dijeron algunos de los otros jugadores, no apostando más y dejando que la tirada se elevara únicamente entre los dos reyes- Esto es una locura, no vale arriesgar tanta riqueza...

-Por supuesto que lo vale- agregó Dag, regente de Vidi, país de guerreros del aire- Mi ciudad, Landivi, hace tiempo busca una joya tan exquisita, tan brillante y codiciada para la corona… para la familia de mi yerno, tristemente viudo, pero al que constantemente estoy requiriendo para que busque una nueva familia, ya lo saben… no tengo varones a los cuales heredar y, sin duda, ganar este favor nos colocaría no solo en posición cómoda con Asgard, sino que le daría una oportunidad de seguir existiendo a mi estirpe y a mi gobierno.

-¿Quién de tus yernos ha quedado viudo, mi buen amigo Dag?- cuestionó el Padre de Todo, visiblemente conmovido- No nos hemos enterado del fallecimiento de una de tus hijas…

-La menor, Majestad… mi querida niña Solveig, raptada, violada y asesinada por tres gigantes traidores, del reino de roca, y cuya prisión tuvieron a bien obsequiármela los Halcones Escarlata… ellos están ya juzgados y reciben su castigo, pero eso no me devolverá la vida de mi hija, ni la felicidad del buen Vidar, mi yerno favorito y a quien espero heredar la regencia.

-¿Y por eso deseas que se vuelva a casar? ¿Para darte nietos?- prosiguió Odín, arrugando el ceño y fijando su único ojo en Dag- ¿Está tu yerno de acuerdo en eso?

-No importa si está de acuerdo o no… negociarle un matrimonio es mi derecho, él quiere el gobierno y esa es mi condición. Pero dime, Padre de Todo… ¿Puede tu hermosa apuesta dar descendencia?

-Te lo aseguro- rió Odín, evidentemente orgulloso de lo que ponía sobre la mesa- Tengo los certificados de nacimiento, tengo las declaraciones de los Sanadores y de los Hechiceros y si aún eso no basta, pondría a una de las Nornas del Destino a que contase su naturaleza fértil… Loki puede dar hijos sanos y hermosos.

-Entonces… pago tus dos fichas doradas… y agrego otras dos…

Odín frotó las yemas de sus dedos con codicia y aceptó… tras meditarlo un poco, Laufey también entró en la apuesta.

-Es una locura… pero no pagaré más…- dijo, vaciando su tarro de cerveza tibia, delicia para su paladar de hielo.

-Esto es solo para apostadores en serio- rió Odín nuevamente- será a la carta menor... Eitri, buen amigo… haznos el honor de tirarnos una carta abierta… veamos de una buena vez quien gana, y luego seguimos bebiendo y apostando con los dados...

El Rey de los enanos tomó las cartas, las mezcló, pidió a los tres contendientes que partieran el mazo, luego las volvió a mezclar y finalmente… lanzó la primera carta a Odín.

-¡Un cuatro!- exclamaron los presentes- ¡Qué buena suerte!

-Creo que conservaré mi joya y me quedo con las riquezas… doble ganancia, pues esta noche no terminará sin que se pacte un matrimonio para él y su fabulosa dote…

-Un seis…- lanzó Eitri para el Rey Laufey, quien rió y alzó los hombros con resignación.

-Por lo menos te llevas mi resto… ya no tengo nada que perder esta noche… creo...

-Algo quedará- rieron los demás.

-Muy bien… queda mi oportunidad… veamos si las Nornas son benevolentes con el futuro de mi ciudad…

-¡Un as!- exclamó Eitri, provocando el júbilo de todos los presentes, que felicitaron al ganador efusivamente y brindaron con los tarros llenos de la exquisita bebida de los dioses- Un as, vaya jugada… y vaya premio que te llevas, Dag…

-¡Sí, sí… lo sabía! ¡Tengo grandes planes!

Odín no parecía estar vencido, todo en aquel juego para el poderoso Aesir era un gana-gana… él entregaba un hijo, pero se llevaba una dote generosa, patrocinada en parte por Laufey, como una ironía del destino, pues nadie conocía aquel secreto tan bien guardado del origen del menor de los vástagos del Rey y que involucraba a los Gigantes de Hielo. Además, solucionaba una tempestad que se comenzaba a formar sobre el techo de su casa… conjuraba un escándalo tan terrible como vergonzoso y como extra, tendrían una boda… una suntuosa, real e inolvidable alianza matrimonial.

Pero la sonrisa se le congeló en la cara… tosió incómodo y se excusó unos minutos… “necesito hablar a mi hijo, volveré y jugaremos a los dados” dijo, caminando hacia el joven que silencioso, observaba desde el dintel de la puerta.

-Si tus ojos fueran dardos envenenados, hijo mío… yo hubiese caído muerto hace varios minutos…- dijo Odín, pasando su brazo sobre sus hombros, para obligarlo a acompañarlo fuera del alcance de oídos indiscretos- Dime que te ha enojado tanto… conozco esa expresión en tu cara… y sé que no estás nada de acuerdo con mi proceder.

-¿Me has comprometido en matrimonio? ¿Estoy atestiguando que faltas a tu promesa de permitirme elegir libremente a quien ha de compartir mi vida y me has jugado al mejor postor? Dicen que esa es la intención de esta reunión… negociar un matrimonio por conveniencia… ¿Lo hiciste, Padre? ¿Lo hiciste?

-No tengo ninguna obligación de darte explicaciones, Thor…

-¡Pero es mi vida y mi futuro en juego! ¡Escuché que se pactaba una boda! ¡Dímelo, padre… necesito saber!

-¡Y yo te repito que no… que no te daré explicaciones!

-Entonces te suplico que me lo digas…- repuso el rubio muchacho, arrodillándose ante su progenitor- Por favor...

-No, Thor… no eres tú quien esta noche ha quedado comprometido en matrimonio… y nada cambiará mi decisión.

3.-

***

Y así, una luminosa mañana, la ciudad dorada dio la bienvenida a la familia gobernante de Landivi… Loki al frente en la explanada de Valhalla, ataviado con lujosos ropajes blancos y dorados, dispuesto a conocer al hombre con el que debía casarse al día siguiente… aparentemente resignado a ser ofrecido como un carnero en sacrificio… no importó la abierta oposición de la dama Frigga, ni el enojo de Thor… era una orden del Padre de Todo, por el bien de Asgard y solo les restaba obeceder… 

Pasó las últimas dos semanas preparándose para el matrimonio, aprendiendo lo que se esperaba de él, su comportamiento con el que sería su esposo, sus deberes en su casa y sus obligaciones en la casa de su padre, porque no se podría desligar de ninguna de las dos. Odín se lo dijo… que de él dependían las buenas relaciones con la casa de Gad, y el permiso para que la ciudad de Landivi fuera fortificada y usada como punto estratégico en beneficio de los ejércitos de Asgard. Frigga le reveló también, que su naturaleza cambiaformas le daba un insospechado privilegio: Darle hijos a su marido. Por esa simple razón Vidar de Landivi no había buscado una muchacha para desposarse y lo había aceptado a él… Loki al principio no lo quiso creer, pero al final parecía que tenía que resignarse a un día quedar preñado y parir hijos… los que su consorte deseara, y educarlos con la estricta formación del país de Vidi, y ser la fuente que asegurara la descendencia de una familia regente y el orgullo de Asgard, cuando Odín hablara de él en adelante, con el privilegio secundario que tendrían sus hijos. Le hizo firmar que no reclamaría la primogenitura ni el derecho al trono, reservados para los hijos de Thor y en premio, daría a sus nietos otros nombramientos tan importantes y codiciados que nadie dudaría jamás de su amor y generosidad hacia Loki y su familia.

Pero nada de eso convenció al menor de aceptar mansamente su destino…

Tantas revelaciones… tantas exigencias… de un día para el otro...

Y decidió aparentar que obedecería.

Los ojos de esmeralda estaban enrojecidos por el abundante llanto, no asomaba ninguna sonrisa en el armonioso rostro, incluso la palidez de su tez estaba doblemente marcada aquella que debía ser la mañana más feliz de su vida, ya que conocería a su compañero… al que sería su esposo… a su dueño...

-Por la sangre de Ymir… es un viejo…- exclamó Thor al verlos llegar, Vidar era un hombre hecho y derecho, alto, rubio, de fuerte musculatura… muy atractivo. Montaba un caballo negro de precioso jaez enjoyado, llevaba entre sus manos un arcón de madera labrada con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas y una deslumbrante sonrisa que de inmediato le ganó la aprobación del pueblo de Asgard.

-Es guapo. ¿No lo crees así, querida mía?- dijo Odín, satisfecho de la estampa de su futuro yerno.

-Puede ser un celestial, poderoso y rico, pero si mi hijo no lo ama… es una imposición que lo hará sufrir- respondió la Reina, sin perder la sonrisa y la compostura.

Pero su noble esposo tenía oídos sordos a sus reclamos. Vidar desmontó, seguido de Dag, y del resto de la comitiva. Hizo un elegante saludo al rey y su esposa, para de inmediato dirigirse sin dudar hasta el muchacho que resplandecía bajo la luz del sol, estremecido de pies a cabeza por los nervios.

-Saludos… Loki de Asgard- murmuró Vidar, tomando la mano del joven Príncipe y depositando un beso en su dorso- He de decir que sobrepasas por mucho todo lo que había imaginado de ti...

Loki asintió ligeramente, un movimiento de cabeza apenas perceptible… tomó después el arcón de madera ofrecido por Vidar y lo abrió. A su pesar, admiró la cantidad de joyas que contenía… torsales, pectorales de oro, cadenas de esmeraldas, zafiros y rubíes.

-¿Esto es para mí?

-Si… en mi pueblo, es costumbre que la novia… o en tu caso, el novio, se vea lleno de las joyas obsequiadas por su prometido… en la belleza y valor de las joyas, se refleja el amor… Tú y yo no nos conocemos lo suficiente para amarnos, pero espero que veas en mi obsequio, mi determinación de aprender a adorarte y de lograr que tú me ames a mí...

La música alegre y festiva rompió el momento, y todo se volvió abrazos y palabras de bienvenida entre los dos soberanos. Vidar ofreció su brazo y Loki no lo rechazó, caminando ambos con rumbo al interior, donde los esperaba una mesa elegante para celebrar el banquete previo al festarmal, la ceremonia de casamiento, los novios brindarían mientras reafirmaban su compromiso de unirse y formar una familia. Frigga se colgó del brazo de su primogénito… así se aseguraba de contener algún impulso violento de los evidentes celos que Thor sentía ante la inminente pérdida de su hermano…

-Loki es prácticamente un niño… casi siento remordimientos de llevármelo a la cama…

-Tonterías… quince años es una buena edad para que cualquier doncella quede comprometida… ¿Por qué no habría de serlo para un muchacho? Y más con los atributos que el Rey Odín ha jurado que posee.

-Escucha, Dag… estoy de acuerdo que he guardado luto muchos años por mi querida esposa, incluso he considerado buscar una nueva consorte… pero… ¿Un muchacho? Aunque sea un Aesir, hijo del Padre de Todo… Yo esperaba un joven algo mayor… de más edad y experiencia...

-¿Estás loco, Vidar? ¿Un varón con experiencia? Nunca permitiría que alguien así entrara en mi casa… y a todo esto… ¿Vas a negarme que tienes afición por el tacto de esas pieles suaves y varoniles, querido yerno? ¿Me dirás que no es cierto que cada viernes viajas hasta la hostería de ese elfo pervertido que te tiene adolescentes desnudos, perfumados y listos para que te den placer? Loki es todo eso… pero decente, de buena familia… lo que merece ser parte de las joyas de mi casa.

-Es precioso, no puedo negarlo… será un hombre muy atractivo…

-Y valioso… el Primer Consejero del Rey Thor.

-Quizá no lo valorado de la manera correcta… pero… ¿Cómo saber si de verdad puede darme hijos?

-¡Vas a casarte por el handfasting, Vidar! ¡Tendrás seis meses para que quede preñado o lo devolvemos! Y recuperamos la dote… es todo, por muy hijo de Odín que sea, si no sirve para dar hijos, no lo tomarás por consorte definitivo...

Vidar estuvo de acuerdo… pero mirando por segunda vez a Loki, cuando entraba junto a su hermano y se sentaban frente a ellos en la mesa principal, tuvo el presentimiento que aquel muchachito de esbelto cuerpo, verdes ojos y cabellos negros, podía ser capaz de robarle verdaderamente el corazón.

-Tengo un asco profundo por todo esto, Loki…- murmuró Thor, obligándose a fingir para no hacer un escándalo- Ese hombre te lleva tres veces la edad… y solo te mira como una fábrica de bebés...

-Cállate… muero tan solo de imaginar que mañana estaré casado con él… que él… me tomará…

-¡Solo imaginar eso…! Loki… ¿Deseas pertenecerle? ¿Aceptarás yacer con él y convertirte en su esposo?

-Dime, querido tonto… si tengo alguna otra opción… ¿No somos acaso esclavos del protocolo real? Lo hemos sabido desde nuestro nacimiento, Padre dispondrá de nuestras vidas como mejor beneficie a Asgard… que eso nos agrade o no… no importa… nunca importará… Madre se casó en un matrimonio arreglado y aprendió a amar a padre… quizá yo…

-¿Lo amarás? ¿Estás diciendo que aceptas la posibilidad de amarlo?

-¡Si no lo hago mi vida será un infierno!

-¿Y yo… hermano? ¿Dónde quedo yo? ¿Dónde queda mi amor?

-¿Qué locura estás diciendo?

-Esa… aquí… frente a todos, aunque no me escuchen… me escuchas tú… Yo te amo, Loki… no quiero que le pertenezcas a otro que no sea yo…


	3. LA DIFICIL VIDA DE CASADO

Afuera de la cabaña, la tormenta parecía no tener fin, Loki llegó empapado, encendió la chimenea y en cuestión de minutos el ambiente se tornó tibio, se aligeró de ropas y las puso a secar… aunque no así las diluviales lágrimas que caían con insistencia de sus ojos de jade… se estremecía al recordar el final de su flamante fiesta de compromiso, cuando en la sobremesa, Odín entregó con orgullo un pergamino atado con un listón de seda color verde, al Regente de Landivi quien no disimuló su satisfacción al leerlo… 

Aquel documento era el certificado de virginidad de Loki. Realizado por una noble Sacerdotisa de la Diosa Freyja, la prueba de castidad que se consideraba una virtud mayor, que elevaba el valor del que se entregaba para contraer matrimonio. Dag se complació mucho al recibirlo y a Vidar le brillaron aún más los ojos… la perspectiva de hacer debutar en el sexo a aquel muchacho exquisito, comenzó a parecerle la mejor idea que a su suegro podía ocurrírsele. Después de todo, renunciar a sus excesos de soltero ya no le parecía tan malo, en unas pocas horas de conocerlo, Loki ocupaba sus pensamientos de la mejor manera, desposar a uno de los hijos del Rey de Asgard venía con muchos beneficios, entre ellos por supuesto, poseerlo por completo.

-El amor vendrá con el tiempo…- murmuró Frigga, consolando a su hijo menor, que no podía poner buena cara a su novio- Has nacido dentro de la familia real, conocías tus obligaciones desde pequeño y creo que no vas a salir perdiendo, mi querido… Vidar es un buen hombre, fue esposo ejemplar y podrá volver a serlo para tí, heredará una ciudad próspera y poderosa… es un buen futuro... Somete tu orgullo a la voluntad de tu Padre, te lo suplico.

-Es que… no es lo que yo deseaba- murmuró Loki, desolado- Yo pensé que sería un guerrero, como mi hermano… que sería su Consejero cuando suba al trono… que mi vida y con quien vivirla, la elegiría yo…

Pero también Thor tenía algo que opinar al respecto.

-Padre está vendiendo a mi hermano, él no es moneda de cambio, no es una reliquia valiosa que se pone en una vitrina y se hacen ofertas para obtenerla… ¡Por las Nornas, es su hijo!

-Silencio, Thor… no empeores la situación de tu hermano. Los dos ahora, les pido que cambien de gesto, que agradezcan su destino, querido mío, Loki… también yo me casé en un matrimonio arreglado, aprendí a amar y a respetar a mi esposo con el paso de los años. Tú también lo lograrás… perdona a tu padre, él como el mío, como el padre de Odín, solo ve la conveniencia de Asgard… y no elegiría un esposo para ti si no fuera digno de la familia…

-¿Digno? Padre lo apostó en un juego de cartas ¡Yo lo atestigüé! Y entrega a Loki al ganador…

El muchacho de cabellos negros entonces reaccionó.

-Thor… ¿Qué dices? ¿Es verdad eso? ¿Madre… es verdad? ¿Fui jugado al mejor postor?

Frigga no explicó nada, la celebración terminaría pronto y los recién prometidos debían retirarse a sus habitaciones. La última noche de solteros… Vidar hizo saber que el resto de la noche correría “la ronda del zorro” junto a sus amigos y su cuñado Thor, así se despediría de la soltería. Pero Loki era preferible que durmiera, que amaneciera descansado y relajado, porque el día de su boda lo quería lindo para llevarlo al altar.

Thor salió de ronda con su futuro cuñado, pero no tardó en desaparecérseles de la vista, lo que todos interpretaron como una oportunidad que tuvo el heredero de Asgard para escabullirse en la alcoba de alguna afortunada damisela. Loki cerró su alcoba por dentro y cuando calculó que podía escapar sin ser visto y gracias a la lluvia torrencial que comenzaba a caer, salió del palacio para ir a la montaña y buscar la cabaña que solía ser su escondite personal. Se suponía que nadie sabía de su existencia, juntos, él y Thor la habían limpiado y habilitado para que fuera habitable, la conviertieron en su lugar secreto, de juegos y de reuniones… en la estancia, frente a la chimenea, Loki encontró las pieles y almohadones sobre los que se quedaban dormidos mientras hablaban de sus aventuras, de sus desventuras y de sus planes y sueños futuros. Tenía años de no visitarla… desde que la Academia ocupaba todo su tiempo… y se alegró de encontrar lo suficiente para hacer un fuego y suaves pieles para quitarse el frío.

La soledad lo ayudaba a clasificar sus sentimientos… Y lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue que odiaba a Odín… odiaba al padre que le estaba vendiendo, odiaba a Asgard y todo lo que la ciudad representaba. Un padre que solo le daba desprecios y al final, lo utilizaba para beneficiar su gobierno. Emociones encontradas se agolpaban en su corazón… deseaba desaparecer, marcharse muy lejos y arrancarse el dolor de los últimos días, en que su mundo ideal se caía a pedazos, cambiándose por otro tan surrealista como detestable… ¿Cuándo se habían preocupado entonces por sus sentimientos? ¿Importaba que él no deseaba casarse con un hombre mayor y desconocido? ¿Le importaba eso a su padre? ¿Le importaba acaso a su madre? ¿Qué podía hacer Thor para ayudarlo sin comprometer su secreto?

-Loki...

El muchacho reaccionó a la voz a sus espaldas… se volvió a mirarlo, ahí… empapado como él, todavía no sabía como dominar aquella lluvia que con su ira desatada convocaba y después difícilmente hacía detenerse… envuelto en su capa roja, los rubios mechones cayendo sobre su rostro… y su mirada de zafiro brillante y rencorosa...

-¡Llegaste!- exclamó, lanzándose sin pensarlo dos veces a los brazos de su hermano, que se abrieron para recibirlo y para apretarlo contra el ya recio pecho- ¡Llegaste! Jamás lo dudé… sabía que vendrías, que no me abandonarías tú también…

-Jamás… jamás te abandonaré… -le dijo, jurándole que lo defendería, que no permitiría que lo obligaran a casarse, que estaba dispuesto a todo por él- Huyamos, huyamos ahora mismo y que nos encuentren cuando tu compromiso esté roto, que el castigo que Padre nos pueda imponer siempre será más llevadero que tu matrimonio.

Loki se sintió amparado… las palabras apasionadas del rubio, sus brazos cálidos apretándolo, el latido de su bravo corazón, le trajeron una renovada paz y le dieron valor para seguir adelante… miró con amor los ojos azules de Thor, le agradeció eternamente que estuviera dispuesto al mayor de los sacrificios tan solo por su causa, pero no tuvo el valor de confesarle que, también esa misma noche, la Reina Frigga le había hecho jurar que pasara lo que pasara, no haría nada para que el glorioso futuro del mayor se desviara de su brillante rumbo.

Ella lo sabía todo, dedujo Loki al escucharla, por eso le imponía un sacrificio que iba más allá de su resistencia, de su razón… en pocas palabras, incluso Frigga le hizo ver que antes que cualquier matrimonio de conveniencia, antes que su libertad y su felicidad, estaba la de Thor…

-¿Sabes por qué me alegro tanto de que estés aquí… conmigo… en este instante?- preguntó el menor, a lo que el otro negó con un movimiento de cabeza- Porque yo también te amo… 

-¿Es cierto? ¿No te ofendiste cuando te lo dije durante la celebración? Loki… ¿Sientes lo mi corazón siente por ti?

-Quizá desde el primer recuerdo de nuestra infancia… cuando me llevabas en hombros, cuando me defendías de los niños que se burlaban de mí… cuando me protegías de los regaños de Madre por mis travesuras… cuando reñíamos, cuando peleábamos… cuando no te soportaba… porque en realidad no sabía vivir lejos de ti…

-Loki… no quiero que te cases… ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¡Huyamos!…

-Casarme es algo inevitable, Padre así lo ha decretado y nada lo hará cambiar de opinión… mi cuerpo podrá pertenecer a otro, pero jamás mi corazón…

-¡Es que no quiero que pertenezcas a otro! ¡Ni en cuerpo! ¡No quiero que te toquen!

-Hoy, querido Thor… no quiero pensar en eso… no tengo idea de lo que sucederá a partir de mañana, pero en este instante sí… quiero pertenecerte… ¡Hazme tuyo! ¡Que cada centímetro de mi cuerpo se tatúe de tu tacto, de tu aroma! ¡Ámame, hermano… y olvida todo lo demás que ha de suceder mañana!

***

Cuando entró a su alcoba, después de trepar desde el balcón al que Thor había llegado con sus cabras mágicas, deslizándose con todo cuidado hasta su propia ventana, Loki se sintió a salvo… sonrió satisfecho, y agradeció a la noche sin luna ni estrellas por ocultar el rubor que aún cubría sus mejillas… regresaba después de pasar horas en los brazos de su propio hermano… después de haberse entregado en cuerpo y alma a él… todavía llevaba el olor del rubio en su cuerpo, todavía podía sentir el roce de sus labios en cada milímetro de su piel… todavía resonaban en sus oídos las dulces palabras de amor, las apasionadas promesas, las rabiosas amenazas contra lo establecido, su rebeldía, su preocupación... todo lo que Thor significaba a partir de ese instante y por la eternidad… solo amor.

No estaba arrepentido, sorprendentemente ni siquiera estaba preocupado o temeroso de las consecuencias de sus actos. Simplemente había sucedido y… ¡Por todo lo eterno! Los dos estaban anhelando que sucediera… hacer el amor con Thor lo hizo sentir fuerte, capaz de enfrentarse a su destino y defenderse de él…

-“Huyamos”- insistió el mayor hasta el cansancio.

-“No… pero te juro que él no me tocará… lograré que me devuelva a la casa de Padre y me dé el divorcio”

Juramentos temerarios que estaba seguro de lograr, de obligar, de hacer cumplir... finalmente, el certificado de castidad estaba entregado, el casamiento era inevitable… pero Loki tenía ya todo planeado para la luna de miel, sabía exactamente como evitaría que su marido lo tocara tanto como si lograba engañarlo como si no lo lograba… no en vano, era famoso por sus palabras ingeniosas y sus mentiras tan firmes, que al final él mismo ya no sabía si eran verdad.

-Así que al final… resulta que no respetas en honor de tu casa y tampoco respetas a tu futuro consorte…

Loki saltó al escuchar aquella voz… la reconoció de inmediato y palideció.

-No sabía que salir a caminar para calmar mis nervios era una traición al honor- respondió, pensando rápido.

-Pequeña sabandija- respondió Vidar, acercándose de dos zancadas para tomar a Loki por el brazo y forzarlo a llegar hasta su cama, donde lo arrojó con brusquedad y se plantó frente a él, sin dejarle posibilidad de escaparse- ¿Me crees un tonto? Si es que tu padre el Rey, no compró ese certificado de tu supuesta pureza… ¿Te arriesgas a que solicite otro en este instante?

-Vidar estás loco- dijo Loki, conservando la sangre fría con sorprendente firmeza- ¿Qué clase de imaginación paranoica posees? ¿Estás enfermo de celos y estás imaginándote cosas?

-Niño… no has vivido lo suficiente para engañarme… -Y haciendo gala de una fuerza que Loki no esperaba, Vidar dominó fácilmente al muchacho pelinegro, lo volvió boca abajo, inmovilizándolo al cruzar sus brazos tras la espalda y sujetándolo por las muñecas… luego, con la mano libre, bajó la ropa descubriendo su trasero… Loki le mostró al humillado pretendiente un par de redondas y suaves nalgas… algo enrojecidas… con huellas evidentes de lo que recién había sucedido… una evidencia contundente- Eres un traidor… eres una basura sin honor...

-No te atrevas a tocarme… ¡No te atrevas a violarme!

-No voy a hacer eso…- concluyó Vidar, enfilando sus dedos índice y medio hacia el centro interglúteo, los introdujo de un golpe, provocando que Loki gimiera de dolor… luego los sacó, observando la consistencia del líquido blanquecino que los empapó…- ¿Vas a negarme que esto es semen? Y tu sangre en las rasgaduras de tu piel… hoy tuviste sexo por primera vez, ¿No es verdad? ¡Hoy te entregaste a alguien antes que a mí, tu futuro marido?

Loki se revolvió furioso… humillado y adolorido. Como pudo se liberó del agarre de Vidar y lo enfrentó… algo en su subconsciente estaba deseando ser descubierto y al parecer, se había cumplido…

-Pues es cierto… hoy me entregué al amor de mi vida… él me respetó hasta esta noche porque me ama, pero yo preferí brindarme a él antes que a ti, a quien no amo, a quien no conozco… ¿Por qué no entiende nadie que no me pueden obligar a estar con un hombre al que jamás antes he conocido?

-No pienso quedar como un pobre idiota al que su joven marido corona con una cornamenta de infidelidad… pensé que eras menos problemático… pensé que eras también menos tonto… Loki… jamás volveré a confiar en ti…

-Eres libre de romper el compromiso- sonrió Loki, mirando su oportunidad- No te delataré, no diré que entraste a mi alcoba y me desnudaste y que metiste tus dedos en mí… Romperás el compromiso, yo quedaré como quien no te satisface y serás libre para buscar un consorte más a tu gusto y satisfacción…

-Loki… Loki, querido Loki…- rió Vidar con malevolencia- En realidad eres más inocente de lo que tú mismo crees… Dentro de unas horas… estaremos casados, entonces... estoy seguro que aprenderás a comportarte.

-Pero…- replicó el menor, palideciendo de nuevo- Yo ya no soy virgen... te engañé… me acosté con otro… ¿Acaso no me repudiarás por lo que hice?

-Ya lo hago… no sabes en qué forma… pero, querido… nos casaremos.

***

La boda se realizó… fue un acontecimiento digno del hijo del más poderoso Aesir, del Padre de Todo, el monarca de la ciudad dorada que entregaba a su hijo menor con una fastuosa ceremonia llenando de orgullo a la familia real, grandes alianzas se auguraban con la ciudad de Landivi, grandes negocios desde el punto de vista guerrero… y por supuesto, nadie puso en duda la felicidad de la nueva pareja de esposos, los dos lucían radiantes, sonrientes, apuestos en sus trajes guerreros de gala. Loki especialmente, luciendo en su dedo anular una alianza tan gruesa y pesada como incrustaciones de diamantes tenía… y Odín les había obsequiado los títulos de Primer Consejero al Príncipe Loki y de Príncipe consorte a su esposo Vidar. Eso no podía tener más satisfecho a Dag, que finalmente lo que más ambicionaba era heredar su ciudad a un alto personaje y ya que no logró tener herederos de su hija predilecta, al menos tendría a todo un miembro de la familia real de Asgard gobernando… su sueño estaba hecho realidad.

Ahora, las esperanzas estaban puestas en que el marido cumpliera cabalmente sus obligaciones y dejara preñado a su joven compañero. Un heredero sería el gran premio, la cereza del pastel, la medalla en el pecho… una nueva descendencia hermosa, sana y fuerte… las bendiciones para la noche de bodas se multiplicaron bañando a los novios en pétalos de rosas y en aceites aromáticos antes de que ambos subieran a un Drakkar volador y marcharan a su suite nupcial.

Loki entró a la alcoba caminando con toda tranquilidad, no fue su flamante esposo quien le retiró la corona de flores de su cabeza, ni deslizó la túnica sobre sus hombros para desnudarle… esas cosas las hizo por su propia mano, y se metió al cuarto de baño donde se dio un largo y perfumado aseo… sus ayudantes lo vistieron de nuevo, con una camisola larga que haría las veces de pijama, dio las gracias amablemente y regresó al área del dormitorio… Vidar estaba esperándolo, metido ya en la cama, tranquilo también en apariencia y bebiendo una copa de vino espumoso.

-No me tengas miedo, Loki… no voy a forzarte…- le dijo, probando algunos dulces de un tazón en su buró.

-No te tengo miedo…- respondió el muchacho, halando una de las almohadas y un edredón hacia el diván que también era parte del mobiliario- Pero supongo que si no me vas a obligar, entonces no quieres que duerma contigo…

-Tampoco dije eso… en realidad, he comprendido que somos partes activas de un negocio entre tu padre y mi suegro… Un negocio que involucra mundos, ejércitos y mucho… mucho poder… Así que he decidido ofrecerte un trato: Estoy dispuesto a dejar pasar tu ofensa y seguir pasando por un matrimonio feliz…- dijo Vidar, sirviendo otra copa y extendiéndola hacia el menor. Loki la tomó, pero no bebió de ella- ¡No tengas miedo! Tampoco he puesto una poción en tu copa… seamos esposos, Loki, demos hijos a la corona… seamos más grandes que nuestras propias miserias y quizá tengamos una buena vida…

Loki sonrió, haciendo dar vueltas al vino con un movimiento de su mano, luego alzó sus ojos de jade y respondió:

-La cuestión es que no quiero que me toques… ni hoy… ni nunca… veo muy difícil que demos hijos...

-A pesar de todo, soy tu esposo y las leyes me apoyan… puedo obligarte y nadie lo tomará a mal. 

-Oblígame entonces… con toda certeza te digo que no me defenderé y si logras embarazarme…- dejó salir Loki cada frase con ironía y seguridad, con una voz ladina y suave que cultivaría hasta lograr ser un mentiroso consumado- Si yo fuera tú, lo pensaría dos veces…

-Explícate… admito que me fascina escucharte hablar...

-Si me tomas por la fuerza y me impregnas, dado que yo me entregué anoche a otro… jamás podrás estar seguro de que el hijo que nazca de mi vientre sea tuyo… dentro de dos meses es la primera prueba ante los sanadores… 

-Tienes una maldita razón... Logras salirte con la tuya de momento. Me asquea tocar algo que todavía está empapado con el semen de otro… más te vale que esa prueba salga negativa, mi querido maridito, porque de lo contrario…

Loki suspiró aliviado, extendió su manta en el diván y se acostó sin que Vidar lo molestara… le dio la espalda intencionalmente… lo escuchó terminar de beber la botella de vino y después, apagar las lámparas para disponerse a dormir también.  
-¡Querido Thor! Amado hermano...- pensó Loki, apretando los párpados para evitar el llanto, para controlar el miedo- Tengo dos meses de gracia para pensar en mi siguiente jugada… ¡Tengo que ser inteligente y fuerte para ti!

***

-El primer mes de matrimonio es complicado… aclimatarse a una nueva casa, a nuevas reglas… a nuevas obligaciones. La realidad cae pesadamente y los nervios pueden hacer que el ambiente se vuelva tenso… aquí es donde la astucia es tu aliada, Loki, para complacer a tu marido y al mismo tiempo, lograr que él siempre sea atento y cabal contigo...

-Vidar y yo tenemos una muy buena relación, Padre… gracias por sus consejos, pero no son necesarios.

Odín y Frigga sonrieron mirándose de reojo, mientras paseaban junto a sus hijos por el jardín del Palacio de Vidi. Según las costumbres, los padres de Loki iban a visitarlo para asegurarse de que su vástago fuera tratado con toda la dignidad y el amor que se le prometió en la ceremonia de su handfasting… todo lo que veían les satisfacía. Loki se veía sano, sus ropajes eran de un exquisito lujo, sus manos lucían joyas y el ala del Palacio donde vivía estaba llena de sirvientes. Aparentemente, su hijo vivía la gran vida. Si había una queja, esa era la oportunidad de decirla, en privado, a sus padres.

Durante la comida, Loki se sentó en las piernas de su marido mientras tomaban el té… se miraban directamente a los ojos y se murmuraban continuamente para enseguida estallar en risitas ahogadas. El Regente de Landivi, Dag, dijo al Padre de Todo que les veía cada día más enamorados y que sin duda, habían acertado al casarles. 

Thor escuchaba y observaba como si todo aquello no fuera relevante… disimulando la rabia que sentía al ver a su hermano tan atento y cariñoso con aquel hombre… Imaginaba que la piel de leche que había sido suya ahora era acariciada y besada por otros labios, que los íntimos rincones que navegó por vez primera, ahora dieran puerto seguro a otra nave que no fuera la suya… imaginó por un momento que Loki había comenzado a querer a su esposo de conveniencia… pero aún así, su semblante era el mejor, su actitud relajada y su apetito imbatible como siempre...

-Nos despedimos de ustedes con la felicidad de ver a nuestro Loki muy bien adaptado- concluyó Odín, abriendo el portal del Bifröst- Deseo por lo eterno, que dentro de un mes celebremos la feliz noticia de que nuestro primer nieto viene en camino... Un último brindis, mi estimado yerno…

Thor y Loki no separaban la vista el uno del otro… prácticamente no cruzaron una sola palabra durante esa breve visita, pero el amor que ambos se profesaban todavía los sostenía para seguir esperando… un mes, treinta días que pasarían para el menor como una agonía…

Pues tras la pantalla de matrimonio feliz que se esmeraron en actuar para sus padres, Vidar y Loki escondían su drama personal… a solas en la recámara, Loki ya no dormía en el diván… era obligado por su esposo a acostarse junto a él… a soportar sus manoseos cada noche, a escuchar el lenguaje sucio y amenazador que bajo los efectos del vino, Vidar le murmuraba… cada noche, llegaba satisfecho de sexo que disfrutaba en otros lugares, así se aseguraba de controlarse ante su esposo… pero le imponía una buena sesión de caricias… de mordidas, de agarres tan fuertes que Loki llevaba a diario en la piel marcas de feroces dientes, de dedos rodeando sus brazos o sus muslos… Vidar se aseguraba que los tuviera en zonas que no estaban tan expuestas, así… nadie podía ver que maltrataba al joven consorte y si, por casualidad, llegaban a verlo… tenían una fácil explicación de noches de sexo algo agresivo.

-“¿Por qué me marcas?”- le preguntó Loki alguna vez.

-“Por gusto… por el placer de hacerte recordar que me perteneces y que algún día, te poseeré por completo… también así, si por casualidad llegas a ser tan listo de entrevistarte con tu amante… él podrá ver que yo hago con tu cuerpo lo que quiero… y quizá, dude de tu cuestionable lealtad”

La vida de casado para Loki no era nada sencilla, de alguna forma Vidar cumplía con no tener sexo con él… no cabía duda que asegurarse de que su aventura no tuviera consecuencias era importante… como también lo era continuar casado, aparentar que eran un matrimonio… la pregunta entonces para el pelinegro era… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué era tanta su ambición que soportaba el engaño y soportaba la espera?

-“¿Será entonces que no logras odiarme porque me deseas demasiado?”-lo cuestionó, sin rodeos.

-“No debiera decírtelo… pero te quiero…”- le confesó Vidar, también bajo los efectos del vino… el vino que sacaba las palabras que sin duda, Vidar quería callar- “No logro perdonarte… pero quiero que me ames”

Para Loki, el amor de un esposo engañado era más doloroso que su odio… sintió piedad por él, pero eso no detendría sus planes de hacer lo que fuera necesario para no dejarse poseer y mucho menos… embarazar…


End file.
